Christmas together
by NinJarX
Summary: One-shot sequel to "Working together for the christmas party". Sumire get's invited by Boruto to celebrate christmas with him. Now they try to find a present for each other [BoruSumi]


**Hello everybody and welcome to the sequel one-shot story to "Working for the christmas party". This was originally planned to air yesterday but thanks to this website's problems since early almost two days, I couldn't upload my file or copy &paste it to another. But better late than never.**

 **In this story Sumire gets invited by Boruto to celebrate christmas with him and his family. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto/Boruto**

* * *

 **O**

 **Academy christmas party:**

"Would you like to celebrate christmas with me and my family during the holidays?", Boruto asked Sumire after they kissed

"R-Really?", Sumire returned, suprised by the question.

"Yes my love. I wouldn't celebrate christmas without on my side", Boruto said.

"Oh Boruto-kun...", Sumire started as she teared up. She was simpl overjoyed to get invited by the love of her life. "Yes, Boruto-kun...I would love to!".

"Sumire...", Boruto said in a romantic tone, before he pressed his lips once again against hers.

The kiss almost lasted as long as the first one. They enjoyed every second of it.

"Well then, I already can't wait for christmas to come", Boruto told her.

"Me too, but first, let's enjoy our stay here and dance", Sumire suggested.

"You're right", Boruto answered.

Before they could start, a man with a camera approached them.

"Oh young love. Would you like to make a photo together?", the man said.

Sumire looked over to Boruto and winked him.

"Yes, we would like to make one", Sumire said.

"Yeah", Boruto added.

Sumire and Boruto got closer to each other. Boruto's right hand holded Sumire's left one. Their heads got closer to each other and they both smiled into the camera

"Okay stand still", the man said.

Both did as he said and he shooted the photos of them. The camera immidiately printed them out.

"Here you have them", the man said as he gave each one one copy of the picture. "Merry christmas you two".

"Thank you, you too", Sumire said and the man walked over to the next kids.

"Okay let's dance now", Boruto

With that they continued dancing with all the other kids, but this time knowing their love to each other.

 **O**

 **After the party (Late evening):**

"Bye everyone. That was a great party", Inojin said.

"Yeah I also had a lot of fun this evening", Namida said.

"See ya all after the holidays or somewhere else during our freetime", Shikadai explained.

"I'll train the whole day so I am prepared for the next year!", Metal expressed.

The majority of the gang already went home, including the parents and other family members of the kids. Only Boruto, Sarada, Mitsuki, Sumire and Shino are left.

"I think we're done for today. It was a really great evening for us all", Shino said.

"Yes it was. Maybe next year again?", Sarada asked.

"I can't promise anything", Shino answered. "Anyway I would appreciate it if you all would help me clean everything".

"Oh come on Shino-sensei. We're all tired", Boruto blamed.

"Your bad Boruto. We have to do it", Shino said.

"Oh come on".

"Boruto-kun, please let's help him", Sumire said.

"...Okay but only because you said so", Boruto said.

"Tihihi", Sumire giggled.

' _Boruto doing something the others told him? If that could work not only when the person is Sumire_ ', Shino thought.

They all started cleaning the hall. Many dirty dishes needed to be cleaned and many other things kept them busy for about a hour. It was now late in the night and the most citizen were already on bed.

"We're done for now", Shino said.

"Oh man, finally", Boruto said. "Let's go home now".

"Well I am out for now", Sarada said. "Merry christmas for you all".

"Yeah merry christmas", Boruto answered.

"Merry christmas Sarada. Let's talk later", Sumire said.

"Oh Mitsuki by the way. Could you help me with Raiton. I need someone who can teach it to me", said Sarada.

"It's a honour for me to do so, but I would say it's to late for now", Mitsuki answered.

Sarada rushed over to Mitsuki and dragged him away from Sumire and Boruto.

"No please now", Sarada told him. "Ehhh...see you later Boruto and Sumire hehe"

"Okay", Boruto answered.

"Stay safe everyone", Sumire said.

With that Sarada and Mitsuki left the building.

"Hey Sumire, I'll accompany you home okay?".

"Oh thank you Boruto-kun".

 **O**

 **Before Sumire's apartment:**

"So here we are", Boruto said.

"Thank you once again Boruto-kun", Sumire said.

"No problem. W-We're a couple now right? You can expect that from a boyfriend right?".

Sumire blushed by that statement, but immidiately smiled afterwards.

"Yes Boruto-kun. We're together now and we love each other", Sumire said in a shy tone.

"I-I think we're overdoing this already", Boruto told her.

"Maybe but all what matters is that I love you and you love me", Sumire said as she leaned forward.

"Yes...I love you", Boruto returned, also leaning forward.

With that they once again kissed each other, sharing a warm hug. After some seconds, their lips slowly parted.

"So...see you in two days", Boruto said.

"I can't wait for that day", Sumire said to him as she slowly walks backward to the building.

"Oh before I forget it. Don't buy me anything for christmas. I only want to spend time with you. That would make me happy the most", Sumire told him.

"Y-Yeah", Boruto said nervously. ' _Of course I'll buy her something. And if I have to sell all my things back home to get the money for it_ '

"Bye Boruto. I love you", said Sumire as she walked into the building.

"Good night Sumire. I also love you".

Sumire now went in and closed the door. Boruto started walking home.

' _What should I buy her?_ '

 **O**

 **Uzumaki household (About Midnight):**

"I am home", Boruto shouted.

"Pssssss", said Hinata, who was in the kitchen. "Where were you? I was about to start worrying about you".

"Well Shino-sensei insisted us to help him clean up the hall", Boruto said.

"Oh I see", Hinata returned.

"So are dad and Himawari already sleeping?", Boruto asked.

"Yes of course. I mean look how late it already is", Hinata said.

"Oh yeah I forgot how long it took to clean everything", said Boruto

"Go up to sleep Boruto", Hinata said to him.

"Okay...but I have a question mom", he said to her.

"What's the matter honey?".

"Well I invited a girl to celebrate christmas with us. You know who I mean. The girl with purple hair who danced with me on the party. Her name is Sumire. She's all alone thanks to her being an orphan. Is that a problem?"

"Why that? I am totally okay with it", Hinata said.

"Thank you mom and I have another question".

"Yeah?", Hinata said.

"I want to buy her something meaningful for christmas. What would you buy a girl on my age on christmas", Boruto asked.

"I don't really know. I think you don't need to buy her something expensive, but something coming from your heart", Hinata said.

"Mom...I have to tell you something first", Boruto said. "We are together now. I kissed her today".

Hinata started smiling and hugging her son.

"Is that true? Ohh honey I am so happy for you", said Hinata.

"Mom please", Boruto said.

"Oh sorry honey but I am overjoyed to her my son to have a girlfriend now".

"Y-Yeah I know", Boruto said. "Here's a photo we made today. She looks gorgeus right?".

"Oh sure honey. I love her already hihi", giggled Hinata.

"So in that case, buy her something reminding her of you. Something special to your relationship with her", Hinata suggested.

"I don't know what exactly".

"Don't worry honey. You'll find something. I'll help you with that tomorrow", Hinata said.

"Thank you mom", Boruto said as he started walking the stairs up.

"Good night mom", he said.

"Good night honey".

 **O**

 **Sumire's apartment:**

Sumire was lying on her bed, thinking about what she could gift him.

' _Would he like some new clothes? Maybe but I think I don't have that much money for that_ ', Sumire thought.

' _Some coupons for burgers? Maybe but I don't think that would make a good present_ '.

Sumire looked over to the desk, the framed photo she and Boruto got earlier on it.

' _I don't want to dissapoint him. I have to ask Sarada tomorrow what he would like_ '

 **O**

 **The next day - Konoha downtown:**

Boruto and his mother were out looking for something he can gift Sumire on christmas. They walked from store to store until they were standing in front of a weapon store.

'Hey cool, they have the newest shinobi equipment in store', Boruto thought.

"Mom can I enter this store for a minute?", Boruto said.

"You don't want to buy her something romantic or am I wrong?", Hinata asked.

"Of course I want to buy her something meaningful or even romantic, but I am interested onto the newest technology", Boruto said.

"Okay you can but please hurry up. I am in the clothing store on the other side of the street okay", Hinata said.

Boruto then entered the store and was suprised by the amount of different types of weapons he found there. He looked over to the kunai's and remembered something.

' _I know that Sumire battles a lot with the kunai, so maybe I could buy her that. But that's not really something I should buy a girlfriend to christmas_ '

"Hey, aren't you Naruto's child?", said someone behind him.

He turned over and saw a woman looking at him.

"Eh? You know my dad?", Boruto asked her.

"Of course. I am befriendet to him", said the woman.

"Wow okay", Boruto said.

"I am the owner of the store. Can I help you?", she said.

"Well I am not exactly here to buy something for me. I thought about gifting something to my friend", he said.

"Does your friend use weapons often?", the woman said.

"I think so", he said.

"Then you could buy him a kunai with his and if you want also your name on it", she said.

"A her", he corrected.

"A girl? Huh? Okay...if she likes getting such presents from boys", she said sarcastically.

"So I could gift her a kunai with her name and my name on it?", he asked.

"You could. I can even colour it if you want", the woman said.

"Yes that would be nice".

"Okay boy write down everything down onto this paper then. I owe your father a lot anyway so you don't need to pay me"

"Hey do you really mean it? Thanks a lot miss", Boruto said happily.

"No problem kid", she said.

Boruto wrote down everything needed on the paper and signed with his name. After that he gave it to the woman.

"Here miss. I also wrote down my mail adress and telephone number. Please contact me when the kunai is finished".

"I will do it", she said.

"Thank you and goodbye", Boruto said as he was about to leave the store.

"Hey kid, please say 'Greetings from Tenten' to your father".

"No problem miss. See you later".

 **O**

 **In a caffee in Konoha:**

"Sarada, do you know anything I could give him?", Sumire asked.

"Buy him something to eat. With food you will win his heart in no time", she suggested.

"I don't think that would make a good present for christmas", Sumire argued.

"Hihi you may be right", Sarada giggled. "Buy him something which remembers him of you".

"I had the same idea but what exactly?", said Sumire.

Sarada thought about other options and remembered something.

"Hey you remember the photograph from yesterday?", Sarada said.

"Umm, yeah I do", Sumire answered.

"Well I have an idea".

 **O**

 **Konoha downtown - Random store:**

Hinata was looking for some new clothes for Himawari before she was interrupted by Boruto.

"Hey mom I got something for Sumire", Boruto said.

"Really? What is it?", Hinata asked.

"Well I bought her a special kunai", Boruto answered.

"Huh? Are you really sure you want to gift her that?", Hinata asked.

"Ehh? Why not. Her and my name is on it", Boruto said.

"I have a better idea", Hinata said as she picked up a charm from the shelf.

 **O**

 **Christmas day:**

The whole family was preparing the christmas dinner. But then suddenly:

 _Ring_

 _'That must be Sumire',_ Boruto thought.

"Can someone open the door please", shouted Hinata.

"Okaaay", shouted Himawari, who ran to the entrance door.

"No no Himawari, let me do it", Boruto said.

"Okay Onii-chan", Himawari said.

With that Boruto opened the door and saw Sumire standing in front of him.

"H-Hello Boruto-kun", said Sumire with a bag in her hand. "Merry christmas".

"Yes merry christmas Sumire. Come in", Boruto said. "Dinner is almost ready so you can already sit on the table".

"That smells gorgeus Boruto-kun", Sumire said. "Your mother sure can cook".

"So you are my sons girlfriend", said Hinata, who walked out of the kitchen. "Nice to meet you".

"Hello, my name is Sumire", she said.

"Call me Hinata Sumire".

Himawari returned to them and was suprised to see the same girl from yesterday in their house.

"Hey you're the girlfriend from my Onii-chan right?", Himawari asked.

"Y-Yes. Call me Sumire".

"If you marry my brother then you would be my new sister", Himawari said.

"H-Himawari. Marrying is still something we shouldn't consider yet", Boruto said.

"O-Okay", Himawari returned.

"Oh, who's that?", said a grown up man entering the room.

"D-Dad!", Boruto shouted.

"This is Sumire. Boruto's new girlfriend", Hinata said to her husband.

"So you're the girl who my son likes? Weren't you responsible for yesterday's christmas event?", Naruto asked.

"Y-Yes and Boruto helped me a lot planning it", Sumire said.

"Good job Boruto. He's the perfect wife for you", Naruto said.

"D-Dad! Stop treating us like we're almost married", Boruto shouted.

"I am only joking Boruto", Naruto said.

"Hihi", Sumire just giggled.

"Dinner is ready!", Hinata said as she brought the food to the dinning table.

"Great. I am super hungry", Naruto said.

"Come let's eat Sumire", Boruto said to her.

"O-Ok", she returned.

 **O**

 **Late into the evening:**

Boruto, Sumire and the others were currently playing some card games while listening to christmas music, but then Naruto stood up.

"I am tired. I am going to bed now", Naruto said.

"Well it's already very late", Hinata said. "We should all go to bed now".

"Sumire, you're sleeping in my room", said Boruto

"Are you sure? I mean I can sleep wherever you like other than the bed", said Sumire.

No no I want it this way".

"O-Okay", Sumire said.

"Let me show you my room"

Boruto and Sumire went upstairs and entered his room. The bed was already made for Sumire.

"I hope you like my present for you tomorrow", Boruto said.

"You bought me something? Why that? I said I am happy spending time with you".

"Please Sumire. Why I shouldn't buy my girlfriend something for christmas? I am sure you thought the same".

"Uhmm...", Sumire started,

"I am right, right?", Boruto asked.

"Y-Yeah", Sumire answered.

"You see? Hehehe", Boruto laughed.

"So...I hope you sleep well", Boruto said.

"I sure will Boruto-kun", Sumire said.

"Oh Sumire, you make me happy".

"Hihi", giggled Sumire in return.

They shared one more kiss, which leads up for them to smile afterwards.

"Good night Sumire", Boruto said.

"Good night my love", she returned.

With that Boruto left her and walked down to the kitchen where once again Hinata was cleaning the dishes alone.

"Mom, you pick up my present for her from the store?", Boruto asked.

"Yeah honey, don't worry: It's in mine and your father's room together with the other one", she answered.

Okay thank you", Boruto said. "Good night mom".

Boruto lied himself on the couch with a blanket over his body

 **O**

 **The next day:**

"Hey wake up Sumire", Boruto quietly told her while she sleeps

"Uh?", Sumire stuttered as she turned around to see Boruto with a present on his hand.

"Merry christmas Sumire", Boruto told her as he gave her the present.

"Couldn't you wait until after the breakfast? Are your parents even up?", Sumire told him.

"They're still sleeping but sorry, I just want to see your expression now", Boruto said.

"Oh Boruto-kun, I love you even if you're impatient".

Sumire opened the present and found a violet kunai with 'For Sumire, from Boruto' graved on it.

"Boruto-kun that's really sweet from you", Sumire said with a happy face.

"Well I saw you fighting with the kunai a lot so whenever you're on a mission, you have something from me".

Sumire hugged him again and started kissing him. The first one of the day.

"Well I have a present for you too" said Sumire as she opened her bag and gave Boruto her present.

"T-Thank you Sumire".

Boruto opened the box and was suprised to see a charm in it. A charm with the photo they get from yesterday in it

"That's not possible", Boruto said.

"Isn't it great?", Sumire said.

"It sure is but I am also suprised because of another thing", Boruto said. "Wait here for a minute".

Boruto went to the other room to pick up the other present for her. After that he returned back to Sumire and gave it to her.

"Another present for me?", Sumire asked.

"Open it Sumire", said Boruto.

She did as he said and was both suprised and shocked at once. She found a similiar looking charm in it with the same photo in it.

"That's unbelievable! We had the same idea?", Sumire said suprised.

"That may be a sign", Boruto said. "A sign that we belong together".

"Oh Boruto-kun, thank you for your hard work finding a present for me", Sumire said.

"The same to you. Thank you", Boruto said.

"I'll forever wear it to remember the time we spend together in the past week.

"Me too", said Boruto.

...

Boruto leaned over to Sumire and gave her another kiss. But this time it lasted way longer and it was more intense. Once again it felt like the time stopped during that moment and the only thing they could hear were their heartbeats.

"Merry christmas Boruto-kun".

"Merry christmas Sumire".

* * *

 **That was it for this one-shot. I hope you liked it and you had an awesome christmas with your family. I don't know when I'll update again, but maybe I am able to release another chapter of my main story "My path towards a better future" by the end of the year. If not then probably in the first or second week of January.**

 **Please review and leave a comment.**

 **Have a nice day!**

 **EDIT: Fixed some spelling errors. Also new one-shot soon.**


End file.
